Generally described, computing devices utilize a communication network, or a series of communication networks, to exchange data. Companies and organizations operate computer networks that interconnect a number of computing devices to support operations or provide services to third parties. The computing systems can be located in a single geographic location or located in multiple, distinct geographic locations (e.g., interconnected via private or public communication networks). Specifically, data centers or data processing centers, herein generally referred to as a “data center,” may include a number of interconnected computing systems to provide computing resources to users of the data center. The data centers may be private data centers operated on behalf of an organization or public data centers operated on behalf, or for the benefit of, the general public.
In operation, a data center may need to configure, update, or modify components of an active network. For example, a data center may need to modify routing information utilized by one or more components or make modifications to the network topology. For purposes of scaling, however, data centers often would like to utilize automated tools to implement the configurations, updates, or modifications. However, such automated tools typically do not have an ability to monitor and assess state information associated with components of a hosted network, often referred to as the health of the network.